


Galra Lover

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Galra Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2017, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Hunk was a really big fan of The Shape of Water and Keith is a really big fan of Hunk





	Galra Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 28 submission for Xenophilia and Swallowing that got a little out of hand

When it had come out that Keith was part Galra, Hunk hadn’t exactly hidden his interest. He had been curious, so sue him. It wasn’t every day you met a half alien.

Well…maybe it was _now._ But it didn’t _used_ to be Hunk’s every day.

And maybe it was his original fascination that led him to noticing the little changes in Keith. At first, he had thought it was a trick of the light, that the lavender tinge to Keith’s skin was only because of Altean lighting or maybe he was getting sick…maybe it was the goo?

Except, no one else was turning purple, and soon the color was darkening and it wasn’t only Hunk who was taking notice.

“Dude…are you—”

Lance reached out, gently poking at Keith’s forearm and startling when he jerked away. Even Keith’s blushes were purple now, deepening into a heady violet that could only be described as _cute._

“I know…okay. I know.”

But it didn’t stop at his skin. Keith’s hair started to grow, lengthening into a fluffy almost mane around his shoulders. Hunk wanted to run his fingers through it, tug on it a little.

It was only when Keith’s ears started to lengthen into something distinctly Galra, distinctly _alien,_ that Hunk started to consider that he maybe had a problem.

 

Keith knew he looked different, could see Hunk starring at him from the corner of his eye, could _feel_ the distance that had started to shrink between them growing back every day.

They hadn’t been close, necessarily. But there had been _something_ there. Something that had made Keith want to let his guard down a little, that led him down to the basement where Hunk and Pidge sometimes worked on the ship just to see Hunk’s sleeves pushed up over his forearms.

It was only days later, when Keith’s ears had fully fluffed out with a crop of purple fur, and his nose had started to pick up little things, that the pieces started to fall into place.

Hunk was staring at him again. But it was different this time, Keith could hear him, hear the uneven beating of his heart, smell something musky and pungent. It made Keith’s knees weak, the overwhelming masculine scent, the way it went straight to his cock. He could feel himself wanting to go to Hunk, to offer his throat and kneel at his feet.

When he turned, wide eyed, Hunk didn’t look away this time. They were sitting in the common room, anyone could walk in, anyone could see them and know what was happening but it only made the urge stronger.

“You like how I look now?”

Hunk blushed, rubbing the back his neck sheepishly, breaking the intensity of the room just a little.

“Uh…yeah. I really do.”

“Why?”

Dropping his face into his hands, Hunk groaned, his blush spreading to his ears as he peaked out at Keith from between his fingers.

“I’ve always…I mean…you’ve always been pretty. But aliens…I mean…”

How was Hunk supposed to explain how many times he had spilled into his own fist, thinking about aliens in old scifi movies, how hot he had been from just the trailer of the _Shape of Water?_

Except Keith was nodding like he understood, and maybe he did, just a little.

“You have a kink.”

“ _Fuck.”_

To hear it blurted out like that, Hunk wanted to crawl under a hole and die. But Keith didn’t seem upset, or even disgusted, just curious, his big fluffy ears twitching at every sound.

“But, it’s not just…I mean, it’s _you._ I’m not attracted to every purple man in the world, you know.”

It was satisfying to see that violet flush again, to watch it crawl up into the line of his fur and the shell of his ears.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Keith seemed to consider something, his fingers picking at the edge of his jeans, eyes focused on his nails and a string he just couldn’t seem to get ahold of.

“Do you…uh…would you want to kiss me?”

“ _Yes.”_

They were both blushing now, Hunk’s urgency embarrassing them both a little, but not stopping Hunk from putting his hand over Keith’s and drawing his gaze back to his.

The kiss was soft at first, exploratory would probably be the best word. Keith was pliant, his mouth opening easily for Hunk’s tongue, feeling it lick around the edges of his fangs, just a hair sharper than normal.

Hunk looked dazed when he pulled back, his eyes still trained on Keith’s lips like he already wanted to kiss him again. Keith urged him forward, pulling him in by the back of his neck and toppling them over so Hunk boxed him in against the cushions.

Keith twitched, surprised when Hunk reached up and ran his fingers along the edges of his ears, a whine falling from his mouth unbidden.

“Are they sensitive?”

Keith could only nod as Hunk continued to explore, feeling the shape of them, pinching the tip in between his fingers and smiling at the whimper he got in return.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Mm, probably.”

The accusation went largely unnoticed as Hunk shifted his grip, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging a little just like he wanted to a week ago. The reaction was explosive, Keith’s hips humping up, pressing the thick line of his bulge into Hunk’s thigh, showing just how much Hunk’s teasing was getting to him.

“I think I’m not the only one enjoying myself.”

“Shut up.”

Keith surged forward, pressing his fangs into the swell of Hunk’s bottom lip, taking dominance of the kiss that Hunk gave easily.

“You smell really good.”

Hunk furrowed his brow, not completely understanding even as Keith reached between them, running his palm along the length of him, feeling Hunk’s dick twitch against him. Keith didn’t know how to say it, how to tell Hunk that he smelled so good he wanted to taste him, to have the weight of him in his mouth, to swallow around him.

Instead, he did what he always did, and chose action over words. Hunk moved easily when Keith pushed at his shoulders so he could slip out onto the ground, taking his place on his knees in between Hunk’s legs.

Keith reached for his built, unbuckling it and undoing his pants, waiting for Hunk to stop him, but only finding his eyes trained on him, an encouraging hand on his head when Keith finally ducked forward to taste.

Even through the dry taste of cotton briefs, Keith felt drunk on it, feeling Hunk move against his tongue, tasting the muted flavor of him as he leaked into his underwear. It wasn’t enough though, the iron grip of Hunk’s hand in his hair telling him he was on the same page, that they both wanted more.

Keith nearly cried, tears of satisfaction pricking his eyes as Hunk’s cock finally slipped between his lips, edging towards the back of his throat.

He could feel himself leaking into his pants, a painful reminder that he was still trapped and untouched. Except, he couldn’t muster the will to move his hands from where they had settled on Hunk’s knees, letting him thrust achingly slowly into his mouth, breaching his throat a little more each time.

The pain was almost too much, the burn in his lungs getting sharper the longer Hunk held him down, but it felt so good, knowing Hunk understood what he wanted then, what he needed.

Hunk was mesmerized, watching the shape of himself in Keith’s cheek, appearing and disappearing, the grip he had on Keith’s hair getting only tighter just to hear him whine. His skin was the darkest Hunk had ever seen it, so purple it was nearly black. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and pinching Keith’s ears again, to feel the soft fur and rub it between his fingers.

He was so focused on the slide of his own dick, on tugging Keith’s ears, he nearly missed the choked off moan and Keith spilling untouched at his feet. Hunk stared, shocked, his hand still fisted in Keith’s hair the only thing keeping him upright as he slumped forward. When he pulled Keith off of him, his mouth shiny wet and bruised, he almost came then, spilling across his cheek and the bridge of his nose, just from knowing what he had done to Keith.

“Don’t stop.”

Keith’s voice was a mess, garbled and gravel like from the abuse. He carefully pulled Hunk’s hand that had dropped from his ears, cupping it around his own jaw so that when Hunk squeezed, it kept Keith’s mouth wide open.

It didn’t take long after that, Hunk desperate and mostly already there, just a few quick messy thrusts into Keith’s pliant mouth before spilling down his throat and over his tongue.

Hunk immediately pulled away, looking for a tissue or a cup but Keith clambered unconcernedly into his lap, trapping him instead.

“Don’t worry about it. I…uh…like the taste.”

Hunk tipped his head back against the couch, his eyes wide in disbelief at the idea of Keith so casually swallowing his seed.

“You’re going to murder me aren’t you. Murder me with your Galra dick.”

Keith scoffed, oddly cuddly as he laid his head on Hunk’s shoulder, now pretty certain he wouldn’t be pushed away.

“What are you talking about, you haven’t seen my dick.”

That was true. But, Hunk had a pretty good feeling it wouldn’t be true for much longer.


End file.
